Chara (Trash Tier)
|-|Chara= |-|Serial Killer= |-|Demon= |-|Chara, The Fallen Angel of Genocide= Notes: Credits to the respective artist of these fantastic arts Summary '' Out of all the beings that lives in the Underground, only two beings were the most feared. One was the ''God of Undertale, Lord Asriel, and the other is a unholy being of pure evil. The demon that causes fear throughout the entire Underground is a child named Chara. It was said that anyone who is foolish enough to disobey Chara will die gruesomely. As Chara's own personal Cabinet noted that all bodies recovered are very gruesome to behold. Chara is the second Monarch of Undertale, and rules with absolute power, although rarely she ever make use of her powers, instead spending much of her time killing anyone who annoys her or fighting her counterpart Monarch, Lord Asriel. Legend of the Demon The Story goes that before all was ever conceived, there were two beings. Lord Asriel, the GOD and Chara, the Demon. It was never revealed on why these two hated each other, yet, at the same time, care deeply of each other. It was inevitable that these two fought. Their battles was extremely intense, filled with hatred for each other, and at the same time, love for each other. Their jaw dropping battle eventually gave way to the creation of all. It was never known on why they stop fighting, though it was said that their love for each other was so strong that they each have sympathy on each other, though in the current era, they still fight with each other over the smallest of reasons to outright, no reasons whatsoever. Powers and Stats Key: Chara Base | Serial Killer Likely | Demon Theorized | Angel of Genocide Speculation Tier: Ungodly, far beyond all UT Characters except one | ''Massively surpassed her normal form by an ungodly amount. LOVE is comparable to that of an Aleversal LV1, though to what degree it is simply unknown (via powerscaling from Pince Alex, who also faced Lord Asriel) ''| ''Beyond all, A Demon equal to ''Lord Asriel in Angel form. Likely At the VERY least Far Higher than a High Aleversal LV1 up to High Alemniscient LV or up to Top LV1 (via powerscaling, as it is told that The Prince could possibly match Lord Asriel's Angel form if he used the totality of all of his LV1 power, the Top LV1) | Totally Unknown. At least comparable to Frisk's Angel of Pacifism form. Said to rival Lord Asriel's ∞ Power Angel form Name: Chara The Demon Origin: Undertale |''' ''A Demon with no origins'' '''Gender: Appears to be female Age: Appears to be in her 10s |''' ''Not limited by age'' '''Classification: The Demon that comes when people call its name. Monarch of Undertale Powers and Abilities: Unknown. At the VERY least: Demon Levels of Determination, Demon Mastery of Murder / Killing / Destruction, SOUL Manipulation and Destruction, Instant Kill Attacks on All, Immunity to Determination Erasure, Immunity to Extreme Amount of PIS, Mastery of World Destroying Attacks, DETERMINED SOUL Trait, and... whatever she wants Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale: Impossible to measure (Is on par with Lord Asriel) |''' ''Massively greater than before, will always be stronger than you'' '''| Always an instant destruction in one hit (Destructive capability equal to [[Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)|''Lord Asriel]] in his Angel form) (Demon) '|''' Totally Unknown '' (Destructive capability is said to rival [[Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)|''Lord Asriel]]'s ∞ Power Angel form) Speed: Impossible speed, Completely blitz every UT character and the early forms of Lord Asriel |''' ''Massively faster, as fast as God form Asriel'' '''| Blitz the entire Aleverse in an instant, on par with Angel Form Asriel (Demon) |''' ''Totally Unknown'' (Said to rival [[Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)|Lord Asriel]]'s ∞ Power Angel form) '''Lifting Strength: Completely irrelevant (Same as Lord Asriel) |''' ''Massively greater, ultimately irrelevant'' (Strength on par with ''Lord Asriel'') '''| Ultimately Inapplicable (On par with [[Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)|''Angel Form Asriel]]) '|''' Totally Unknown (Strength is said to rival [[Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)|''Lord Asriel]]s ∞ Power Angel form) 'Striking Strength:' 'Massive strikes unrivalled by everyone except one ''| ''Massively greater than before, strikes that are instant deaths on everyone ''| ''Strikes that will be always be stronger than you '(Strikes that are able to cause damage on 'Lord Asriel', still equal to the 'Lord) '' | Totally Unknown'' (Strikes are said to damage even [[Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)|Lord Asriel]]'s ∞ Power Angel form) '''Durability: As the Demon that hungers and causes death and destruction, Chara is immune to every kind of attacks (Durability on par with Lord Asriel) Stamina: As the Demon who hungers for Destruction, Chara will never stop herself from achieving her desire, which is the end of all Range: Everywhere and anywhere |''' ''Massively greater than before'' '''| Irrelevant (Same as Lord Asriel) |''' ''Totally Unknown'' (Said to rival [[Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated)|Lord Asriel]]'s ∞ Power Angel form) '''Standard Equipment: A Knife and whatever Chara desires Intelligence: A complete psychopath with the ability to know everything, including her prey's moves, abilities etc. ''Notable Devastating Attacks/Techniques'' WIP ''Notable Murdered Victims of Chara'' Sans (Deceased) A long time ago, during Lord Asriel's ''absence, ''Chara the demon ''took control over the entire Underground with no one to stop her. Without ''Lord Asriel ''to tame her, ''Chara ''went on a murder spree, gruesomely killing absolute everyone. In a single day, ''The Undertale Ruling Government ''was forced to shutdown as it failed to stop ''their Demon Monarch, Chara. However, one member of the Undertale elite ''fought back. But, as with all the other, he was no match for 'Chara, and in the end, he was murdered at the hands of ''Chara''. ''Notable Battles'' '''Stalemates 'Asriel Dreemurr '(Asriel and Chara rivalled each other in power. They have an unimaginable hate for each other, while at the same time, they care and love each other very much. While Asriel seems to dislike the shippers who ship them, Chara secretly wish it to be true) Category:Solos your verse Category:Verse Soloer Category:Stronger Than You Category:Stronk Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Immortals Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Wank Tier Category:Tier -1 Category:Conceptual wank Category:Concept Destroyer Category:Heaven Ascension Category:Flourine's Profiles Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Monarch of Undertale Category:Kills it's own knives Category:Monsters check under their beds for this kid Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:SOUL Users Category:Chara Category:"Demons" Category:Forgiven Category:A Weapon to Surpass Metal Gear Category:Characters with forms Category:Characters